


That's how you know (he loves you)

by castiel_ambrose



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Disney Movies, Disney References, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, can you tell i was a disney kid?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_ambrose/pseuds/castiel_ambrose
Summary: Jacob saw that there was a Disney movie on, and had picked it before his boyfriend could say anything about it, and now they were watching as the princess and her attorney/true love danced around each other and their feelings.“You love it, I know you do.”“I’m more of a Patrick Dempsey fan, personally, but to each his own-” Arno pretended to consider before Jacob swatted his thigh again, earning a grin and little laugh from Arno at the disgruntled look on Jacob’s face.-----Arno and Jacob watch a Disney movie.
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Jacob Frye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	That's how you know (he loves you)

“Why the fuck are we still watching this?” Jacob yawned, head on Arno’s shoulder and eyes fixated on the television. Arno hummed and adjusted so Jacob could lie on him a bit more, the blanket slipping down a bit as he stretched an arm around Jacob’s shoulders and gently scratched his scalp.

“You’re the one who wanted to watch James Marsden and Amy Adams,  _ mon amour _ .”

“Have you seen them?”

“I have. We’ve been watching them for,” Arno craned his neck to look at the clock on the wall, “over an hour and a half.” Jacob half-heartedly slapped Arno’s thigh, but neither really paid attention to it.

They’d been on the couch for much longer than that, enjoying the relative peace of a mutual day off. They didn’t even get out of bed until ten in the morning -- a minor feat considering how much Jacob thrived on his early morning starts -- and had moved to the living room after breakfast to watch random stuff until it was dark out and their eyes were beginning to feel tired from the strain.

And then Jacob saw that there was a Disney movie on, and had picked it before his boyfriend could say anything about it, and now they were watching as the princess and her attorney/true love danced around each other and their feelings.

“You love it, I know you do.”

“I’m more of a Patrick Dempsey fan, personally, but to each his own-” Arno pretended to consider before Jacob swatted his thigh again, earning a grin and little laugh from Arno at the disgruntled look on Jacob’s face. “You’re going to leave a bruise if you keep this up.”

“I’m barely hitting you, stop it.”

“If you want me to stop being your little pillow, all you have to do is ask.”

“Don’t you dare move.”

Things went quiet after that as they finished the last few minutes of the movie -- both of them finding it quite hard to keep sniffles quiet during the “true love’s kiss” scene --, and when it was over they both relaxed into the couch and each other as Arno snuck in one last look at the clock.

“We should head off to the bedroom.”

“I’m still comfortable right here.”

“But the mess-”

“I’ll clean it up first thing in the morning, you don’t have to move your pretty bottom to do anything.”

“It is pretty, isn’t it.” Arno rolled his eyes but reached over and turned off the tableside lamp, the television being shut off right after before they started to recline on the barely big enough couch. “Though, if I wake up to a bunch of vermin running around the house cleaning, you’re staying at your sister’s indefinitely.”

“Fair enough,” Jacob noted with a small yawn as they started to intertwine their bodies, legs being the first pieces to meld together as they lay side by side, Jacob somewhat on top of Arno. It wasn’t completely comfortable, but they were warm with the light blanket thrown on top of them. Jacob nestled in as Arno’s arm wrapped around him and smiled as a thought occurred to him. “Y’know, you might just be a bit like Robert.”

“Excuse me?” Arno tried to look at Jacob with what the man was sure was a disapproving look, but the angle was a bit awkward and Jacob continued on.

“Big old grump, thought he’d given up on love ‘cause of some bad experiences. And then a pretty perfect romantic comes along and gave you enough of a chance to prove you’re actually a big, loving softy.”

Things were quiet for a bit, and Jacob was worried Arno had fallen asleep or somehow was upset by how close Jacob had cut to the bone, however unintentionally cruel it might have sounded, before the Frenchman spoke up, gentle and quiet. “I am not a grump.”

“You are an immense grump, but I love you anyway.” Jacob pulled an arm free to hold onto Arno as much as Arno was trying to hold onto him. Of course, practicality meant neither one wanted to tumble ass over teacup and off the couch in the middle of the night -- been there, not a fan --, but it worked in the living room that now had a somewhat soft atmosphere to it. Jacob felt the slightest brush of Arno’s lips against his hairline, murmuring something in French that Jacob could barely hear before he spoke up.

“Mister fight club, you are the furthest thing from a Giselle that there could possibly be. Though I’d like to see you fit into one of her dresses.” Jacob could hear the smile in Arno’s voice and he joined in.

“Dye my hair and get extensions?”

“Hmm, definitely. I expect nothing else.”

“Cut up the curtains?”

“They’re ugly anyway.”

“We’ll teach choreography everywhere we go,” Jacob said.

“And you need to learn to sing.”

“I already sing.”

“Is that what we’re calling it when you’re pulling out the Pulp albums?”

Jacob let out a fake offended gasp and almost pulled away from Arno. “See if I ever give you a concert again when we’re having a cleaning day.”

Arno chuckled and yawned. “I look forward to the next one, actually. If you ever stop, I’d be upset.”

“Oh, I know you would.” Jacob sniffed, before softening. “Get some rest, love.”

“Hmm. I love you.” Arno mumbled, and only when Jacob responded the same did he start to fall asleep. 

Jacob smiled a bit as he felt himself start to fall into the warm embrace of sleep, listening to Arno’s breath and feeling it start to deepen. It was the furthest thing from a fairy tale, but he figured it was as close as anyone could get.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you get when you mix a Disney kid with news that Enchanted is getting a sequel.
> 
> Come say hi and hang out on my [tumblr](https://straight-into-the-animus.tumblr.com/). I promise I'm really dumb and fun with my memes! And I'm always accepting requests! Safety and peace!


End file.
